Silent Screams
by Erzbet
Summary: Amy enters an abusive relationship with Sonic, needing Shadow to rescue her, but unable to cry for help. Written for stop domestic abuse propaganda. STILL suck at summaries. Sorry about that. :/ SEQUAL IS OUT! NO ESCAPE
1. A silent cry

Shadow, over time, became very distant from the Sonic Heroes. Still, the more distant he became, the kinder, it seemed. Amy looked forward to his visits all the time, as her predicament grew ever worse with time.

Amy rubbed her arms, wincing when she touched her bruises. Sonic eventually did want Amy to be his, and for a moment everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended. Sonic became violent and verbally-and eventually physically-abusive. She was a prisoner in her own home, so long as Sonic was there.

"Amy!" Sonic called.

Amy shivered. "Yes?"

Sonic entered the room with her calender in his hand. "Why does it say girls' night tonight here? I never gave you permission to go out tonight."

Amy cowered back slightly. "Well...not directly, mind you, but...I told you...about...it..." She trailed off as his look turned to pure hatred. Throwing the calender down, he smacked her face, leaving her eyes stinging with tears.

"You disgust me." He said after he landed two solid punches in her stomach. Finished for now, he meandered out of the room, leaving Amy sobbing on the floor.

"Now who does that bastard think he is?" A dark voice growled from behind her. A tall black hedgehog walked over towards the girl and lifted her chin. "Are you alright?"

To his surprise, Amy looked shocked that he asked. "Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He chuckled softly. "Rose, he...he hit you." Amy shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm used to it, I mean. It's not so bad." Amy forced a smile. Purple lips quivered slightly. Both of her eyes, bruised black, contradicted her words.

"You aren't fine, Amy."

"Yes I am."

"Amy, you aren't."

"Why should you care?" Amy shoved him and stood. "My business is my business, Shadow."

He snorted. "There's no need to get bitchy about it."

"Don't be an asshole."

"What's he doing here?" Sonic said angrily from the doorway.

Amy looked down at her feet. "He was just leaving."

"Yeah...I was...leaving." Shadow stood, took one long look at the battered girl, and slipped back out the window. As soon as he was gone, he heard the sound of somone being hit, a scream, some whimpering, and an angry voice yelling, "Shut up, whore!"

Shadow was sick to his stomach. He knew she and Sonic were having problems, but he never thought...that the little Faker would stoop so...so _very_ low! He resolved that he would feel tha satisfaction of crunching Sonic's neck beneath his foot. No matter what the cost. Because in Shadow's eyes, harming a helpless little girl was unforgivable.


	2. Swirling emotions

**First of all I'd like to thank all of you who read and reviewed the first chapter. There will be more, I can assure you, but I beg you be patient in between updates. You see, with a storyline as complicated as one of this manner can be, it requires a lot of thought. I originally planned to have this be M rated and let my imagination run wild, but I'm considering toning it down so that it can reach more viewers. If you like graphic violence and rape, and sincerly enjoy reading it, I suggest you log off of your comuter and go see a therapist. Thank you :)**

A cool breeze ruffled the quills of the black hedgehog as he slowly plotted Sonic's demise. It would be quick, he decided, because there was no need to make him suffer. The way Amy is. It would be painful, yes that was for certain, and not a single person will find the body ever. Yes, it was decided.

He considered going back now and removing Amy from the situation, but he had an inkling that things would spiral downhill.

Shadow shivered. The sound of a swift hand quickly making contact with already bruised skin rang in his ears. He would never forget what he saw that night. What has been seen, he thought, cannot be unseen.

"How should I go about it?" He whispered aloud. He racked his brain for the one person he knew was closest to Amy. Cream? She was too fragile. He hoped Cream would never see things like that. Rouge prehaps? But...when was she ever willing to stand up for someone? The was really...only...him. Him and Sonic.

"Guess I won't be getting helop from anyone, then."

Shadow rose, stared at the full moon with sad, ruby eyes. He then walked towards his lonesome home, empty now. This beautifully decorated million-dollar home held no comfort. It pained him to lay his head down and do nothing. But really...what else could he do?


	3. The damage was done

**I'd like to say one thing before we start-thought this is mainly about Shadow and Amy, the is NOT a ShadAmy love story. I didn't intend it from the start. I still don't. While it is my favorite couple, I realize that it is not everyone's favorite couple and thus to expand my variety of readers, I will also be writing a few various others (Sonamy, SonSal, Shadouge, etc.).**

Amy awoke with a headache. _A concussion...damn! _She thought._ I didn't even hit my head that hard...did I?_ She found she could not remember most of the past day or two.

"Mornin' babe." Sonic stood in the doorway with a goofy grin on his face.

Amy was ecstatic. She rarely got to see him-the REAL him-like this anymore. Not after-

She was unable to finish the thought. Not because she couldn't remember, but because Sonic stumbled walking over and spilled some of the water he was drinking. She cringed in anticipation of thye beating that would surely follow. Instead he grimaced himself, and kicked his water bottle across the room.

Eerie silence followed, both of the staring at each other: his face showing irritation, and hers, fear.

He eyed her warily for another moment, and said, really slow, "Stay here. I got somethin' to show ya." He marched like a zombie away, shuffling somewhat aimlessly. Amy waited nervously, not sure if he was still her Sonic or not. She rubbed her arms, before remembering once more they ached. _Old habits die hard, I suppose._ She sighed.

Meanwhile, Sonic wandered around the kitchen, wondering why he was there. Oh, yes. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Been too long..." He muttered to himself.

However, the remark did not escape the ears of Shadow the hedgehog. _Alcoholic maybe? Naw, but that doesn't seem right. He still saves people, and he couldn't possibly do that drunk._ Shadow furrowed his brow in concentration. _Much as I'd like to murder him now, I don't think it's the right time. But something must be done about Amy. She's not safe._

Sonic paused for a moment, then hollered for Amy. "Hey! Get in here!" He chugged the first beer and pulled out a second.

"Yes?" Amy said quietly. For the first time, Shadow realized how crushed she truly was. She was no longer the strong, independant woman who held her head high, no matter what. She was now a pathetic, thin, hunched girl, bruised and battered. Dried blood was spattered across her face and cloths, in various directions and varying amounts.

"Do you think it hurts more to be hit with an empty bottle or a full one?" Sonic smiled crully.

"I...I don't know." She confessed.

Sonic's wicked grin grew wider. "Let's find out, shall we?"

Before Shadow or Amy could react, an empty bottle cam crashing down on the soft pink head of the female hedgehog. A tortured cry followed, with Amy falling to the ground. Shadow was appalled.

_"To do such a thing...to a defenseless little girl...is horrible."_ Shadow spat.

Sonic backed up with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow's eyes glowed with rage. "What am I doing here? _WHAT__ am __I__ doing here?_"

"You need to calm down!"

Much as Shadow had intended to do this nicly, his darker side took over. Without a moment of hesitation, Shadow raised his hand, and-


	4. Rescued

**So, I realized I never bothered to include an age for any charecter. So, let's just be straitforward. **

**AMY: 15 SONIC: 18 SHADOW: 20 (70 including 50 years on ARK)**

Much as Shadow had intended to do this nicly, his darker side took over. Without a moment of hesitation, Shadow raised his hand, and-

"Don't!" Sonic's hand flew up to protect his face. Shadow paused for a second and lowered his hand.

"Don't?" He said darkly. "How many times has she told you that?" In one fluid motion, Shadow swiped up the broken glass on the floor and stabbed Sonic in the stomach. Sonic looked up at him with sad, regretful eyes.

"Shadow, I'm-" Before he could finish, Shadow brought a full beer bottle down on Sonic's head. Sonic slumped down, drenched in the alcohol that caused this.

His anger subsided for the moment, so Shadow gently picked up Amy and quietly drove her to the hospital.

The receptionist took one look at the bloody, beaten little girl, and screamed. She paged the doctor gushing about an emergency. Amy was rushed to the ER while Shadow was left waiting outside. He paced the hallway outside her room, worried for his friend. They asked him question. He told them about Sonic. They asked him more questions.

A big man stopped as they were going to leave. "So, what is your connection to her?"

Shadow blinked. "Old friends. Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Seems like you could be her brother or something." This brought a smile to his face. He sat down in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Ahem, Sir?" The nurse said.

"Wha...? Did I fall asleep?"

"Erm, you did, but Miss Amy is awake and wants to see you." Shadow allowed the nurse to lead him into the room where Amy lay, covered in bandages with a few tubes in her arms.

"Er...Shadow? Can you...is Sonic okay?" Amy bit her lip.

I laughed a bit. "Yes Amy, he'll be fine I think." We continued to chat for a while, before she fell asleep. I sat staring at my hands. Amy was out of the situation-for now-but...now what should he do? He can't sit there and watch her-he has his own life. But what else can he do? Amy is his friend, and he cares for her. He can't just leave her now.

Shadow sighed. Before long he had fallen asleep himself in the chair beside her bed.


	5. A lost world

**Once more, I apologize for not updating more. I originally intended chapter 4 to be the ending, but It didn't feel done and I really wanted to update ****Silent Screams.**** Thank you for your continued support, and I promise to update a lot of my older stories soon.**

**A few days later...**

Amy's dreams were plagued by terrible nightmares. When she opened her eyes for the third time, she gave up sleep and sat up. He eyes scanned her surroundingsuntill they settled on the dark analog clock. SHe studied it for a moment, barly able to make out the numbers. She decided it was about three a.m. before a low voice startled her.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" The kind old man who shared her room spoke.

"Eek!" She screeched.

"Ah! Shush now, it's only me." He covered his ears. "Sorry if I scared you there, dear."

"Oh, I'm sorry Doug. No, it's okay. What's keeping you up?" Amy rubbed her arms, shivering under the thin blankets.

He put his hand on his chest. "Feeling too numb. This old heart can't least much longer, I think. I was just about to call the nurse, but I can't reach the button..."

"Oh, you can't sit up?"

"Not on my own..." Doug mumbled regretfully.

"Poor thing; here, I'll push it." Amy tried climbed out of her bed to find herself restricted.

"Stay away from her..." Shadow murmered in his sleep. His arm was protectivly thrown around her waist, and not showing any signs of letting go.

Amy sighed. "I hate to wake you up," She spoke gently as she shook him, "But I need you to let go now."

He sniffed sharply and opened his eyes. "Hrm?" He said, half awake. He removed his arm, and fell aleep again when she moved away.

"Here you are then," Amy said as she tapped the "call" button on the remote near the foot of his bed.

"Could you move it closer to me? I hate to have you move again." The old man coughed a little as she transfered the remote to his bedside table. A nurse came to check on him in a few monments. She checked his pulse, asked him a few questions, and gave him some tylonol. She turned back around to see Amy still standing in the same spot.

"Can you go back to sleep for me dear?"

Amy shook her head. "I can't sleep. Can I just walk around a little? It feels nice to finally get to really stretch."

The nurse pursed her lips for a moment. "Hm. Just stay in this room." Without another word, she briskly walked out.

"So what's your plan then? I got the call a few hours ago, Sonic's jailed." Shadow said sleepily.

Amy furrowed her brow. "Well, I don't really have one. I can't go back to Sonic, obviously, but I don't have anywhere else really to go."

"Stay with me." He said without thinking about the consequences. _Oh God, _he thought, _what if she thinks I'm in love with her or something?_

Amy smiled. "You really are a good friend, you know. If you don't mind having me around, that is."

A few days later Amy was let out of the hospital. She immidiatly moved into Shadow's home-she never really saw him, though. She slowly regained her life-she saw her friends, went to counsling, and filed a restraining order at the suggestion of Shadow one night. She dated new boys, but never really grew attached to them. She was never really the same Amy that she used to be, and she never would be, much to Shadow's dismay.

No one ever did hear from Sonic again. No one really minded either-except for Shadow. He could never forgive harming a little girl. He sat by his window, with rain pattering down.

"One day, Sonic," He said to himself with a strangled tone. "I'll have the satisfaction of snapping your neck beneath my foot."

He sighed, and fell asleep, dreaming of happier days.

**That's it. That's the end. I was considering making a sequel after I finish up some older stories, but for now I think that this feels like the end. Thanks you again and again for your continued support. -E**


End file.
